1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air tap assembly, and more particularly to an air tap assembly having an anti-reverse effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional air tap is mounted on an air cushion (or mattress) to introduce air into the air cushion by an inflator or in a manual manner so as to inflate the air cushion. However, the conventional air tap does not have an anti-reverse effect, so that the air is introduced through the air tap to flow outward from the air cushion freely, thereby greatly causing inconvenience to a user when inflating the air cushion.